For Mommy
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: ¿Qué hace papá tan temprano en la cocina? Matty no se atreve a preguntar ¿Y si se enoja? / Fail Summary Feliz 10 de mayo (?)


Y aquí~~~ la de 10 de mayo! sin muchos comentarios!

Enjoy y Hetalia así todo lalala (8)

* * *

**For Mommy **

**A colonial- FrUK fiction**

¿Qué hace papá tan temprano en la cocina? El pequeño Matthew Williams observaba al francés por encima del pelaje de su osezno blanco, en el espacio abierto de aquella puerta blanca que lo separaba del pasillo y la cocina. Era tan extraño ver al del cabello largo cocinando a las 6:00 de la madrugada, más por que no solía despertarse tan temprano.

Matty había bajado solo por curiosidad, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a Francis que se tenía entre manos ¿y si se enojaba?

-HEY MATT! - la voz adormilada de su dinámico hermano le hizo sorprender, volteando rápidamente para hacerle callar, poniendo uno de sus pequeños dedos en los labios. Alfred repitió aquella acción, observando con curiosidad a su contrario- what happend?

-Nada... cállate...- el mas tranquilo volvió su mirar amatista curiosa hacia donde el francés. Alfred se acerco a un lado de donde su hermanito estaba recargado, observando la misma escena, con el mismo escepticismo.

-¿Qué hace papá despierto tan temprano? - pregunto con mas curiosidad de la que podía calmar, haciendo que su voz se elevara unos cuantos tonos, lo suficiente audible para que Francis volteará.

-Te dije que bajaras el tono- el de cenizos cabellos, aunque se mostraba calmado, regañaba a su igual. El de la mirada azul cielo solo sonreía tontamente, observando su serio hermanito.

-¿No es muy temprano para que ambos estén fuera de la cama? - la sangre de Matty se heló, Alfred dio un brinco de sorpresa al escuchar la melosa voz del rubio mayor. Sin embargo este les sonreía como si nada... habían olvidado que el enojon de esa casa era Arthur.

-ESCUCHAMOS RUIDOS Y COMO SOY EL HÉROE VINE A INVESTIGAR! - gritó el rubio trigo mientras exageraba la mentira con los movimientos de sus manos, el de amatistas orbes decidió hacerse "invisible" detrás de su osezno

Los labios de Francia se habían curvado en una sonrisa.

-mon enfant...- uno de los dedos indices del mayor se posaron en los labios de las Trece Colonias, el cual calló al instante- No vayas a despertar a mamá

-¿Qué le haces a mamá? - pregunto la pequeña colonia francesa, una vez que su temor se fuera de sí.

-Oh Nouvelle-France - le contesto con ternura, mirando a su pequeño detrás del osezno- es un pequeño presente para L'Anglaterre

-Pero él siempre te trata mal! - dijo con dulzura y sin maldad la colonia inglesa

-lo sé mon petit... sin embargo, se lo merece...- un suspiro salió del tutor de Matthew, ambos niños se miraron entre ellos, era bastante raro que los adultos no se la pasarán peleando, dentro o fuera de la cama, según las palabras del pequeño héroe.

-Creía que siempre están enojados... que hasta se pelean debajo de las sabanas! - la sinceridad de Alfred era mas grande de lo que él mismo era. Aquellas palabras hubiesen puesto colorado al inglés, pero solo provocaron una carcajada al francés.

-Cuando seas grande entenderás por que "mamá" y "papá" pelean debajo de las sabanas- despeino como caricia al mas dinámico de los dos niños.

-entonces... ¿podemos ayudar? - el niño de cabello ondulado dijo con energía, intentando hacerse notar

-Esta bien- acepto rápidamente el mayor, observando el reloj- pero debemos darnos prisa, su madre esta a punto de despertarse...

El primero en entrar en la cocina fue la colonia inglesa, seguido del francés en miniatura y el mayor de ambos. Con paso marcial el joven héroe toma una silla llevando la hasta donde los otros dos se encontraban, Matty había sido sentado en la barra del fregadero, mientras que Alfred se ponía a un lado de Francis, recargándose al otro lado del fregadero. Francis prosiguió cocinando mientras los niños le miraban con sorpresa, pocas veces el inglés les dejaba entrar a la cocina, tal vez por mera seguridad.

Pasaron mas de dos horas y los niños veían las galletas de chocolate saliendo del horno, mismas que ellos habían ayudado a hacer.

-Alfred, ¿podrías traer la charola? y Matt ¿alcanzas la vajilla? s'il vous plaît- señalaba con la cabeza el mayor, mientras cuidaba que el osezno de Matty no metiera una de sus garritas a las galletas. Los niños felices hacia lo que se les pedía, de alguna manera les gustaba ayudar a su "papá".

Otros diez minutos entre que Francis servía todo de una manera "gourmette", entre que Matty cuidaba que Alfred ni el osito se comieran las galletas de la charola donde se servían. Dos minutos en lo que el mayor escogía entre dos rosas, completamente iguales.

Dos minutos en lo que subían las escaleras y un minuto mas en lo que se abría la puerta del dormitorio de Inglaterra y eventualmente de Francia. Alfred y Matthew entraron corriendo gritando el nombre del país que aun dormido se encontraba. "Mommy" "Arthur" "C'mon!" mientras le saltaban encima

Arthur se quejo por unos segundos, haciendo que sus cejas, aun dormido, se juntaran en forma de protesta, dandose media vuelta y haciendo que los pequeños resbalaran a un lado de aquella cama, sin embargo el pequeño héroe no se quedaría así, tomo impulso y le calló exactamente en medio de sentón, haciendo despertar instantáneamente al británico.

-Bloody... ¿Pero en que estas pensando Alfred? , pudiste lastimarte y...- pero su regaño se detuvo, lo que le dio tiempo al pequeño héroe de retroceder hasta donde estaban reunidos los otros dos. Arthur parpadeaba un par de veces- ¿Qué?

-Bonjour, mon amour

-Bounjour Maman

-Hey you Bloody Wanker!

La joven colonia francesa le regalo un codazo a la colonia inglesa, sin perder la sonrisa para nada.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? - pregunto el de los ojos color verde al sentir que el francés le dejaba la charola con comida sobre las piernas y se sentaba a un lado de él, acariciando su cabello

-Es solo una idea que se le ocurrió a Papá - contesto el de los ojos amatista abrazando a su suave oso

-NOSOTROS HICIMOS LAS GALLETAS! - gritó con alegría el de las orbes color cielo

-Ah bueno... thanks...- la mirada del de las cejas pobladas se perdió en otro lugar que no fuera ni los niños ni el galante francés que a su lado seguía.

-Es solo un pequeño detalle, por todo lo que haces por los niños y por mi, cherie- le dijo al oído con una voz sensual y galante, típica de aquel rubio

-I-diot... frente a los niños no digas esas cosas!

-Bueno... Alfie ya sabe de nuestras peleas debajo de las sabanas- observo con un deje de maldad el francés observando como las mejillas del enojon se encendían en un color rojo fuego.

-¿QUÉ? ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?

-HEY! NO NOS EXCLUYAN DE LA PLATICA! - grito el conejo, haciendo saltar a su oso hermano

-ALFRED NO GRITES MALDITA SEA!

-NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

-Niños... no hagan enojar a mamá- Francis intentó calmar el ambiente, sofocando los gritos de Arthur con una cucharada de uno de los tantos platillos que le había servido- ¿por que no bajan y comen galletas de chocolate antes de que Arthur las confisque?

Y sin pensarlo las jóvenes colonias bajaron hacia la cocina.

-Tanto chocolate les hará daño...- bufó el anglosajón observando con desprecio al galo

-Quedaban como cuatro... no creo que mueran de una sobredosis de azúcar...

Arthur no dijo nada, mas por que no deseaba pelear, seguía comiendo

-Tu comida es mala bastard...

-Yo también te aprecio...

-Y siempre la dejas cruda...

-Bueno, a ti se te pasa de cocción

-¿Mucha sal no crees?

-¿Te lo terminaste cherie?

-Imbecil...- las mejillas del de cabello corto se colorearon nuevamente al observar que su plato se encontraba vació. Dejó el tenedor e inflo sus mejillas, a lo cual Francis no pudo evitar dejar un beso en una de ellas.

-¿Has considerado ser así de lindo siempre? - mientras le limpiaba la comisura de la boca por mero capricho, el inglés tuvo que soportar las ganas de darle un buen golpe.

-Solo cierra la boca, si no diras algo amable evit...

-Je t'aime- interrumpe con diversión, haciendo que el otro se pusiera nervioso

-PO-POR LO MENOS DEJAME HABLAR MALDICIÓN...

Y así aunque los intentos de ambas naciones mayores fuera mantenerla paz de la casa, sabían perfectamente que eso era imposible. Aunque las colonias estaban mas que acostumbrados.


End file.
